Hetalia Bomber Girl!
by Intentus Full Metallum
Summary: Amestris, Aerugo, Creta, Drachma, and Xing join the Hetalia gang!  What sort of Mayhem will serious Amestris, shy Aerugo, and Brash Drachma get up to?  And what about the Promised Day?
1. Chapter 1

**ERMAGAWD I'M SORRY IT TOOK NEARLY A YEAR TO UPDATE**

**BUT**

**HAVE A NEW AND IMPROVED INTRO**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>**

The clinking of metal-toed boots was always audible in the hallways of Central Command. Officers were running left and right, delivering paperwork, messages, and the like to 'whomever it may concern.' Secretaries took their calls, enlisted men went through their drills, and officers wrote their reports in silence.

This morning however, was slightly more hectic than the last. An international conference was fast approaching, and noone was left without something to attend to. Last-minute cleaning, paperwork, and security checks were only some of the worries floating around the Center.

Having recently opened their borders, the citizens of Amestris were wary of allowing so many delegates from around the world within their borders. The so-called "United Nations" and taken a particular interest in the proud people of the nation. Not only they had piqued the interest of the world powers: their neighbors were not spared in that respect. Only once pressured by the "Outsiders" had they agreed to join their neighbor to discuss contact with the other continents.

The small group of representatives for Amestris' neighbors had gathered in the office of their Amestrian counterpart.

"I don't see why we have to talk to them at all! We've been coping perfectly fine on our own-"

"You know very well why I opened my borders," the woman behind the desk snapped, "We were being pressured under threat of invasion..." She trailed off as the massive man seated in front of her snorted.

"As if you would not enjoy the fight, Ames." His violet eyes glared into her blue ones. "You just want to find new weapons to use on the rest of us." She visibly twitched at the Drachman's nickname for her, as the Cretan at his side merely nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Amestris...?" a small, thin woman spoke from her cushioned chair in the corner of the room. Amestris head snapped around to glare at the source of the voice. Aerugo simply shrunk farther into her seat.

"I was just wondering when the United Nations' representatives were supposed to get here...?"

**~*Insert Le French Timeskip*~**

"Good God."

"...Wow..."

"...Is this really the right place?"

"They must be strong, oui?"

Outside the gates of Central Command, a small group of men stood. Each one of them stood with their heads tilted skyward, staring at the silhouette of the massive building. At first glance, they seemed like any ragtag team of tourists, but little things seemed to pull them apart from the rest.

Their fine suits (and other formal attire,) and shining dress shoes certainly made them appear different, but that certainly wasn't the only difference. The way each one of them carried themselves _screamed _power, and the look in their eyes simple stated, 'I am far more experienced than you will ever be.'

"Excuse me, sirs, but you are U.N. representatives, yes?" All eight of the men's attention snapped to the young sergeant in front of them.

His accent was heavy and unrecognizable, somehow sounding like a cross between German and Russian. Dark eyes hid behind thick, round glasses that he tried in vain to push up. "_Um...maybe..._You are United Nations?" he tried again. America was the first to reply.

"Uhh... Yeah! We're the United Nations!" The small sergeant merely nodded, and motioned for them to follow.

***~Russian Timeskip, da?~***

Amestris had barely finished brief introductions to the few representatives that had already arrived (and developed a growing distaste for the obnoxious Dane in the corner,) when young sergeant Kain Fuery led who she assumed to be the remaining delegates into the room. Almost immediately, the man closest to her lit up and tried to take up the reigns for the meeting.

"Alrighty, then! Let's get to work!" America's voice boomed, easily overpowering the smaller conversations occurring throughout the room.

_Don't like him either. God, are there any sane people out there? _ Her silent plead was answered when England smacked America upside the head and came up with the sensible suggestion of introducing themselves. France took this as an opportunity to chat with some of the women, and, unfortunately, Amestris fell into that category. He singled her out quickly, and sauntered over to her spot near the head of the table.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. I am France, a nation who loves to love~" France half-whispered.

_Dear God, He's worse than Creta! _ She thought, as he held out a deep red rose. Her only response was to grasp his hand and grit her teeth as he kissed her hand.

"I am Amestris..." She spoke through her scowl, "...a nation who loves her _personal space_." America snickered at that, and the smallest of smiles flitted across Germany's features.

_I guess some of these newcomers are alright... _He thought, shuddering at the memory of his encounter with the massive Drachma. Needless to say, he wouldn't be getting on the frigid nation's bad side anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, this is so short... I'm sorry! ;^; This is just a good stopping point for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. UPDATE NOTICE: I'M NOT DEAD

**Okay people, there's a new chapter one out. Please read that.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I've been drawing on dA!**

**(I'm Oreo-Loves, If you want to know.)**

**(Which you don't.)**


End file.
